


Place Swap

by DominikaDecember



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short Drabble, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Katherine killed Elena during the fight? AKA My ultimate TVD dream. And she took over Elena's life. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Not even the idea. It’s Makky’s.

I jammed that stake into her chest as hard as I could probably making a dent in the school’s floor. She gasped her last breath and looked at me as if she was surprised I’d actually go through with it and kill her. I wanted to laugh as the damn cure fell freely from her hand. She got everything. I got nothing.

People call me a vicious and manipulative bitch but that’s because I survive. I see an opportunity and I take it. I’m smart like that. Unlike her. She always has to go and play the martyr. Hell, even when her humanity was turned off she wasn’t any good at it. She was annoying. But everyone sees her as the princess of Mystic Falls and me as the evil queen. Why the hell was she the lucky doppelganger and I’m the one left for dead?

Now that I’ve killed her, they’re all going to come after me and try to kill me as an act of revenge blah blah blah. I rolled off her and stared at the ceiling playing with the cure in my hand when an idea started to form. I smirked and looked at Elena’s dead form. Maybe this could work out for me after all.  
  
///****///***///***///***\\\\\\***\\\\\\***\\\\\\***\\\\\  
  
“Elena!” Damon yelled and ran towards me. I smiled softly at him as he grabbed me into his arms. ‘ _Play the role, Katherine_.’ “I thought I lost you.” He whispered in my ear and I tightened my hold on him as I imagined the perfect little Elena would.   
  
“I killed Katherine.” I said in a small voice. “And I lost the cure.” I looked down and noticed how tense Damon seemed. ‘ _Ooh? Not liking killer Elena much?_ ’ I pushed him back and smiled. “Finally it’s all over.” I spoke too soon as Stefan came through the front door with a grin on his face. Damon put his arm around me protectively.  
  
“I thought you were leaving town, brother.” I wanted to roll my eyes at these stupid love triangle.  
  
“Well brother, I decided to stay. See if there’s any fun attractions left.” He grinned and I realised something. He wasn’t looking at me like he would look at Elena. He was looking at me like I was a toy. ‘ _He knows!_ ’ Damon tilted his head and smirked.  
  
“Mystic Falls? Fun? Have you been off playing junkie again without me, Stef?” I had enough of their stupid exchange. I wanted revenge. I wanted to start plotting.  
  
“I’m gonna go and take a shower.” I told Damon who nodded not discontinuing his conversation with Stefan. ‘ _Eugh. They were much more fun when I could compel them._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So yeah, this wasn’t my idea. It was Makky’s and she told me she’d write it but she’s got exams so I’m sad and I wrote this. Nothing to it. I just wanted to. :) Yup.


End file.
